transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Candygram
Sky Lynx says, "Status report?" Bluestreak says, "Looks like the laser lenses have been destroyed, Sky Lynx." Sky Lynx says, "and the decepticons?" Michael Briar says, "They're buggin out." Andi Lassiter says, "Oh, and dinner's nearly ready." Sky Lynx says, "my dear Andi.. what does dinner have to do with combat?" Sighs, "You humans sometimes such curious creatures.."" Vincent Thomas toodles down the way. He appears to be heading in the direction of Chinatown. Y'know, where he can get actual Chinese food, not the fast-food sort that passes for Chinese in most parts of the country. Andi Lassiter steps out of her house, heading to the mailbox at the end of the walk while she's got a spare moment. Vincent Thomas, being the observant sort, calls out from across the street, "Hey there, Andi!" He reaches up over his head and waves real big, a friendly sort. Andi Lassiter waves back in an equally friendly manner. "Hello there!" Vincent Thomas stops and checks both ways, because that's a safety thing, and we want to teach any children watching today's episode to be safe when crossing the street; then he crosses over to meet Andi at her mailbox, "I didn't expect to meet you in this part of town." Andi Lassiter chuckles. "So would you be even more surprised to learn that I live here?" She pulls her mail from the mailbox, then breaks a few green stems from the fragrant, bush-like plant growing around the mailbox post. Vincent Thomas ohs, "Well, I suppose I would! And it would surely be a good reason to run into you here." He smiles widely, "I was just on my way down to Chinatown for some dinner. I find it's hard to get reall, good Chinese food elsewhere." You say, "So true. And I'd be tempted to join you, but," she holds up the rosemary stems. "I have to get back to my own kitchen before something burns. Would you like care to join me? Even after all these years I've not grown accustomed to eating alone." Vincent Thomas smiles broadly, "That's very nice of you to offer, Andi. I'd rather enjoy that, I think." He motions to let you lead as he follows. "I usually eat alone, or with other EDC engineers, but while abroad, it was alot of eating alone." Andi Lassiter nods, leading the way back up the walk to the house. "I totally understand that. The research group I used to be part of was like that as well." She opens the door and jokes, "But much less sociable." Vincent Thomas chuckles softly and nods, pausing to hold the door for you, "Well, these are folks who took orders from me, so ..you always wander how much is them sucking up and how much is being friendly." Andi Lassiter nods. "Ah, yes. That kind of political maneuvering is what decided for me that I did not need to be in the EDC research grop any longer. Vincent Thomas mmms and nods gently, "Well, I knew it might be part and parcel with this role, so I'm used to it. I just do the best I can, teach folks under me as much as I can, help them hone their skills, sharpen their craft, and hopefully instill them with the desire to be responsible with the work they do. Someone in the field is depending on their equipment to work as promised, or better than it's spec'd to work." Andi Lassiter chuckles. "I didn't have the luxury of tangible results to my experiments. And often times, each researcher wasn't even given the whole picture of what we were trying to achieve. It was occasionally very frustrating." Vincent Thomas hrms and nods thoughtfully, "I understand the theory side, but I'm really an applications guy. You invent it, I'll stick it together with something else to make it useful. Like the other day, I could understand DepthCharge, but while he's spouting about how it works, I'm just thinking about how I can use it." Andi Lassiter leads the way through the simply furnished little house to the kitchen, inviting Vincent to sit at the table. She sets the mail on the edge of one counter and moves to the sink to wash the rosemary before breaking off the small leaves and dropping them into a frying pan. "Mmhm. I can see both sides, yours and DepthCharge's." She shrugs. "It's just becoming more difficult to DO things." She adds potato slices to the rosemary, starting to fry them up while a saucepan simmers gently and the oven light clicks on briefly. Vincent Thomas sits and watches you work, "Why is that, Andi?" he asks curiously as his eyes sweep over the kitchen, taking in your furnishings and style of decor. Andi Lassiter covers the frying pan and walks over to sit at the table as well. The house's decor is actually rather bland and generic, neither modern nor classic. "There's no polite way to say this. The arthritis in my hands is getting worse, and quickly. I suspect that within another five years, I'll be hard pressed to write with a pen." Vincent Thomas frowns a bit and reaches up, brushing his hand through his hair a bit, where his black hair has a bit of grey showing, "Yeah. I've been at this for ..more than 25 years." He pauses and looks at your hands, "Have you ..tired anything for it?" He realizes that's probably a stupid question after he utters it, but leaves it at that. Andi Lassiter returns to the kitchen after seeing Vincent out, sighing slightly to herself. When did the world become so "You're needed here RIGHT NOW and no is not an acceptable answer" kind of place? She checks on the oven and adjusts the timer, then stirs the potatoes in the frying pan. Looks like there'll be LOTS of leftovers again. Spike Witwicky enters the residence after knocking or ringing, whichever is more convenient. He's dressed casually today, out of uniform for the first time basically since he put one back on. He holds his wife's hand as he steps into the residence, "Something's smelling mighty good in that kitchen, Andi.." he calls out, his tone friendly. Carly Witwicky says, "I hope she doesn't mind us stopping by," following her husband into Andi's home. Aside from the typical EDC uniform, she's wearing slacks and a blouse, much more comfortable and casual than she's usually forced to present herself. She quietly adds, "It *was* an open invitation, but I would have liked to call first..." Andi Lassiter looks out from the kitchen, the house's open 'breezeway' layout making it easy to say hi from across the smallish rooms. "Hello! Thank you for coming by. Really, Mrs. Witwicky, it's an open invitation for a reason. And your timing chouldn't be better, the chicken's almost ready." Carly Witwicky laughs. "Please... Mrs. Witwicky is his mother," patting Spike's shoulder. Spike Witwicky smiles, "Thank you again, Andi. We've not had a free moment since we got back into things. It's nice to spend an evening with a friend, feel like normal folk for a while." he pats his stomach, "Chicken! One of my favorites - hope you made alot! I've had too much EDC rations for my liking as of late." he chuckles. "Hello!" chirps a familiar voice as Foxfire pokes his head in through the front door. "Just thought I'd drop by..." It doesn't take much to figure out that he's still shadowing Spike, but he's not about to let anyone on to that. Andi Lassiter smiles. "Come in, Foxfire." She nods to Spike. "I have a habit of following recipes exactly, and they're never written for just one or two servings." Carly Witwicky says, "The EDC Commisary is actually quite good!" She pauses. "Well, you've just been dealing with hospital food for too long. THAT can be rather wretched." She peers over as Foxfire strides in. "Well, hello there," she chuckles. "We seem to be bumping into one another rather often." Spike Witwicky laughs, "Fair enough - hey!" he turns and looks to see Foxfire. "How's it goin' buddy? Everything alright?" he asks, looking nervously to Carly for a moment - god what a craptacular time to get called into work now. He looks back towards the kitchen, really hoping not to have to cancel . Andi Lassiter seems to not think anything bad of Foxfire's arrival, and disappears back into the kitchen as a timer dings. "Make yourselves at home while I get the chicken out of the oven." Foxfire grins at the women as he heads over to Spike. "It's goin' good. Actually, I've barely left the EDC base since the pizza incident, to the point where I've almost forgotten to reenergize. Glad for the chance to get out, though." Nope, he's still not saying that he's only here because he's following Spike. Carly Witwicky peeks into the kitchen for a moment. "Need a hand in there?" she asks, wondering if Foxfire and Spike wanted a moment to catch up... Spike Witwicky smiles and looks for a place to sit, finds a couch takes a seat though he sits on the edge, in case he needs to get up quickly for some reason. You say, "I'm all right, Carly, but if you'd like to help, there's some sun tea on the back porch ready to come inside." She turns off the stove burners and moves a saucepan to the same side as the frying pan of potatoes, then pulls the intact baked bird out of the oven and sets it on the stovetop to cool a bit before carving. "Spike, Foxfire, wash up, dinner's nearly ready." Foxfire perks his ears at Andi's words and tilts his head slightly. He's never actually tried human food, not being organic himself. This could be an interesting experience. He flashes a grin at Spike and sniffs his way toward the washroom. He steps inside, and thoroughly washes his paws before bounding out and toward the kitchen. He's picked up a lot of human habits, it seems. Carly Witwicky nods to Andi, slipping towards the door. "I'll be right back," she announces, heading for the back porch. Hmmm... guess this is it," she mumbles, picking up a large jar of orange-brown liquid, that tastes much better than it looks at first glance. She pauses for a moment, glancing around. She could have SWORN she heard the soft echo of metal sliding against metal, the telltale sign of a Cybertronian somewhere nearby. "Must've been Foxfire," she says aloud, though to herself, as she lugs the jar back indoors... From outside, Rippersnapper is stealthily--for a Terrorcon--scuttling along beside the small Cassettecon. He swings his monster jaws in the direction of Rumble, "When we eat?!" he demands harshly. As the Terrorcon lumbers in his landshark form, as close to tiptoeing as he can, car alarms go off near him with each step and nearby animals start barking. His giant tail shatters some of the flowerpots along the sides of the street. Andi Lassiter moves to add three place settings at the table -- yes, she's setting a place for Foxfire. "Thank you, Carly. There's a pitcher there with the glasses, and ice in the freezer." From outside, Rumble turns back to his massive companion. "Soon, trust me, soon...". He's still heading towards his target, a careful plan in mind. Corse he's just OOCly wasting time till the dinner starts. People ALWAYS knock when you're having dinner. Foxfire abruptly stops, snapping his head up as his ears start twitching. A frown crosses his muzzle, and he slinks over to his human friends, keeping a close watch out. "Err...did any of you hear something?" Andi Lassiter also snaps her head up as if hearing something only a moment later than Foxfire. Sharp ears for an old lady. "It sounds like Sludge trying to tiptoe." Carly Witwicky nods, moving to fill the pitcher as Andi asks. "Spike, can you grab the ice?" As she pulls the teabags out, filtering out any stray tealeaves. "I thought that was you, Foxfire... but... yeah. That's a Cybertronian. Or an Exo... I hope they aren't recalling either of us to duty." She glances at Spike, sharing his idle worry... From outside, There are multiple car alarms going off outside, and a few barking dogs. The Terrorcon pauses in his lumbering for a moment, bringing his huge shark head down to eye the human-size Rumble, opening his gigantic mouth to speak. Very closely, and as quiet as he can, "Rippersnapper came with you. Tell me plan again, this place, it smells," he comments, dryly. From outside, Rumble looks to Rippersnapper. "Simple, we raid the house, grab Carly or Spike or whoever else is slagging there, and then we go back to NCC with them". He's finally made it to the door! He knocks, and then goes behind Rippersnapper. "Now, if they ask who is it, you answer 'Candygram', got it?" Rumble says. All part of his plan of course. You say, "I don't like the sounds of it. Usually if someone comes by to visit, they let me know first." She doesn't stop preparing dinner, though, putting the potatoes and vegetables into serving bowls then the chicken on a platter. "Foxfire, could you radio back to Metroplex and see if anyone's on their way here to say hello?" "Sludge trying to tiptoe," Foxfire remarks, "would be something I'd pay to see." He pauses, perking his ears as multiple sounds outside reach them. "Car alarms, barking dogs..." He smirks a bit. "Oh, this is good." Turning to the humans, he says, "Wait here." He gives a nod to Andi as he starts off. "Sure thing." Then he heads toward the front door and stands there, waiting to open it when the time is right... Foxfire sounds like he's trying not to laugh. "I know...this is a weird question, but is anyone on their way to Andi's place?" Slag says, "Me Slag here at Autobot Headquaters. Me Slag need more Seeker guns now that him Starscream dead" DepthCharge says, "No, why?" Foxfire says, "Hah...we've got a couple of mechs over here, and I suspect they're 'Cons. An' one of 'em, as Andi said, sounds like Sludge trying to tiptoe." DepthCharge says, "Shall I do a fly-by?" Raptor says, "like me to come and spook them off?" Foxfire says, "I'm not sure if that'll be necessary. They're at the front door now, I think. Maybe they decided to come over for dinner." Carly Witwicky peers at the door. "I think we'd better do the same," she replies, pulling out her communicator, even as Spike does the same. The confusion coming across the channel from the happless EDC comunication board is pretty obvious, as no one's supposed to be anywhere nearby that late at night... DepthCharge says, "Okay, report in if the situation changes." Raptor says, "still like for me to poke my head in?" Foxfire says, "You got it. This oughtta be good..." Foxfire says, "If you like, Raptor." From outside, "Battle cry?" Rippersnapper asks Rumble, quiet and dubious. He hunkers down, his nose a few feet away from the door, inches to a Transformer. The landshark eyes it, dully waiting for the next part, after Rumble rapped on the door. Andi Lassiter sets the food on the table and helps Carly carry the drinks and pitcher to the table. "I think that's everything. Shall we?" Andi Lassiter looks over at the knock on the door. "Wonderful. The Dinobots never knock. They tromp through the yard and peer in my windows. Foxfire, would you kindly see who it is?" Boy, if it's door to door religion peddlers, they're in for a shock. Foxfire calls over, "Sure thing, Andi!" Foxfire opens the front door and steps out of the house. From outside, Foxfire has arrived. From outside, Raptor soars down into view from the skies above. From outside, Raptor has arrived. From outside, The door opens, revealing Foxfire standing there, his hip compartments open and showing the rockets he keeps in them. They're pointing right at the two Decepticons, and Foxfire's grinning. "Hello, gentlemen..." From outside, Rumble stares at Foxfire for a second. And then yells "YOU!" and attempts to tackle Foxfire back into the house, leaping over Rippersnapper From outside, Rumble misses Foxfire with his Fox tackle! attack. Rumble opens the front door and steps inside. From outside, A giant white head, with huge rows of teeth greets the open door, opening wider until a harsh bellow fills the air, "CANDYGRAM!" he roars. Rumble crashes into what ever is behind the front door, loudly Foxfire says, "Oh, jeez. Rumble and some ugly Terrorcon came to dinner, an' I'd say Rumble's still ticked about me rippin' out his vocalizer." From outside, A f-22 flies slightly close to the city and then transforms in mid air(Seeker style), and hovers mid air, looking down at the ruckus below. "Man-- this is when it sucks to be big..." Raptor mutters gently to himself. Raptor says, "Is Andi going to be ok?" Foxfire says, "I'd say so. She can take care of herself." From outside, Foxfire quickly steps aside, letting Rumble sail past him. He blinks as the other cassette goes tumbling inside. "...Ah, hell." He blinks again at Rippersnapper. "...What?" Carly Witwicky says, "Frankly, I'm a little worried about what might be happening around he..." The exploding door soon draws all of her attention, as the Decepticons quite literally "crash" the party. "Oh, this is NOT happening," she growls, scrambling for her bag - and more specifically, the small hold-out blaster she conceals within. "Spike," she shouts, "NO HEROICS. Get to the back, you're not up to a fight right now." Her GLARE ™ is enough to warn the hubby that she *will* put him on restricted medical leave without a moment's notice, if he disobeys..." DepthCharge says, "I'd advise tact and smarts if possible. See if you can lure them away." Andi Lassiter startles as Rumble enters the house like Charlie Brown with the football yanked out from in front of him. "Oh hell." She ducks to the nearest cabinet and the nearest weapon, a rusty and dented old cast iron skillet. Foxfire says, "Frag it all! Rumble's attempt to attack me backfired and he got into the house!" From outside, Raptor lands down in the street with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't going to get to envolved in this, but at least he could be entertained by the gimicks of the smaller autobot. However he did wondering about that other decepticon and glanced over at him, his visor sliding down as if scanning him. DepthCharge says, ".. do they /really/ want dinner?" Rumble drags himself up and yells outside "Rippersnapper! Food's in here!" before looking at where he is. "Ah smelt, might have wanted to think that through better..." Foxfire says, "Apparently..." Foxfire says, "Andi's chicken must be really good." DepthCharge says, "I'd advise give it to them. Open conflict could destroy Ms. Lassiter's house." Foxfire says, "Ya think?" From outside, The giant mouth opens again, and Rippersnapper moves to lumber into the house--literally through it, crumbling the front door and great sections of the wall, "CANDYGRAM!" he roars again, "Rippersnapper wants in!!! Rippersnapper smells something! Food--" he crashes inward toward where the cooked organic stench is coming from. DepthCharge says, "Maybe Ms. Lassiter can put something 'special' in their food." Raptor says, "Ya know-- this is when I wish either decepticons had more common courtesy, ya mean...holy.." Foxfire says, "DAMMIT! Now that...what's-his-name...Rippersnapper just crashed through the front door!" From outside, Foxfire shouts, "ANDI!!" From outside, Raptor stares at decepticon as he crashes in and looks down at Foxfire, "..you are the worst secruity dog ever.." weather that was ment as a joke was hard to tell, but he was rather-- odd-struck Slag says, "Me Slag say fight!" Raptor says, "Me Raptor say you slag stay out of this, okthxbye" DepthCharge says, "I still think you should give them what they want, within reason. Sommetimes to win, you must lose." Slag snorts loudly over the communicator, with the sound of something burning very audibly From outside, Foxfire stares at Raptor. "Shut up!" He whips around and goes tearing after Rippersnapper. "Andi! Carly! Spike!" Foxfire says, "All I care about is that these creeps don't tear up Andi's house!" Andi Lassiter rushes at Rumble before he can second guess and swings the skillet at his face. Probably with less force than she could have back in the day ™, but certainly enough to do SOMETHING. Raptor says, "well, /I/ would do something, but all I could stick in there is probably my arm well..maybe I could-- but.. it be cramped and.. it wouldn't be pretty." Rippersnapper opens the front door and steps inside. Foxfire says, "Go to the backyard, Raptor. There should be plenty of room for you there." Foxfire opens the front door and steps inside. Rumble is hit across the face with the skillet. "Smelt! Not part of my plan" he says, rubbing. However, he then ignores Andi as he gets out of Rippersnapper's way by any means Raptor says, "try to get them outside.. I'll see if I can pick up Rumble and chuck him to the moon.." Slag says, "Grab him Rippersnapper by tail and throw him into moon, he make bigger crash!" Foxfire says, "Please do. Or I could tear out his throat again. Whichever works." From outside, Raptor doesn't have to do much to get to the background expect hover over the house and land, he crouches down and just kinda stares.. not much else he really can do at this point. Carly Witwicky levels the blaster at the Decepticon invaders. "Acting on behalf of and with the full authority of the Earth Defense Coalition, I am giving you a direct order to depart these premises immediately. If you fail to comply, extreme force will be judiciously applied." Her face takes on a very hard, feirce visage... just like most any cornered animal that's willing to fight to the death. "If you don't believe me... JUST TRY TO RESIST." "Sorry about the door!" Foxfire calls as he jumps through the Terrorcon-sized hole, and hurries over toward where the enemy robots have gone. Upon seeing Rumble, he takes on a defensive stance, fighting the urge to snarl. "Get outta here or I'll rip out yer vocal circuits again!" Raptor whistles Foxfire says, "Sheesh! What a way to ruin a dinner party!" Raptor says, "well, ya know-- you think if they could crash a party, at least they could bring a cake." Foxfire says, "Yeah! How rude." The enormity of Carly's words are lost on the huge metal landshark. He grinds sharp metal teeth together as the smell of human flesh irrirates his olefactory sensors, and he, understanding defensive fear of prey, opens his enormous mouth, in a perfectly eloquent reply, releasing a raw shriek of pure fury, loud enough to rattle his own armor plating. He advances on Carly, huge mouth yawning wider as he goes. Rumble has found his target! "Yer gonna pay for that you little puppy!" he yells, attempting to fly over Foxfire, pick him up and then throw him into the pavement. Hey, it gets him outside, Carly should be happy Rumble misses Foxfire with his grasp attack. Rumble misses Foxfire and sails outside instead Rumble opens the front door and steps out of the house. From outside, Rumble has arrived. From outside, Rumble skids out of the house From outside, Raptor hover-leaps over the house and attempts to pin Rumble to the ground, "Ah-ha!" From outside, Raptor succeeds in grasping Rumble, throwing him off-balance. Carly Witwicky grimaces. So... this was how it was going to be. She didn't give herself much hope in fighting the car-sized monstrosity, but then again, regardless of the stakes... did she have much choice? Steeling herself, she flips the weapon to full strength, and unloads straight at the charging shark-thing, bracing to dive out of the way before he reaches her... Foxfire snickers. "Rumble couldn't aim if his life depended on it." Carly Witwicky strikes Rippersnapper with laser. Raptor says, "Hey.. I have an idea-- lets paint him pink, but a ribbon on his head and send him back to his master also in a toto." Andi Lassiter has to duck to one side to get out of Rippersnapper's way, but now that she can see how he's just 'remodeled' her front door, she swings the old skillet at him. Darned land shark. Foxfire says, "Brilliant idea." You strike Rippersnapper with punch. CLANG! Foxfire snickers as Rumble once more misses him, and watches with pleasure as the other cassette tumbles out of the house. He turns his attention to Rippersnapper. "Okay, big guy, if you're smart you'll make this easy for yourself..." From outside, Rumble is knocked to the ground by Raptor. "Well well, if it isn't the Autobot Seeker" Rumble says with a grin. Why is he grinning? He's using the terrain to his advantage! "Love to stay and chat, but my friend in there is a bit hungry". He then transforms and attempts to fall down a sewer grate he's been lying on... Somehow From outside, With a leap, Rumble shrinks, transforming into a small cassette tape Slag says, "Me Slag say we just melt him and send him in a jar back to Decepticons!" Foxfire says, "Pickled Rumble?" Slag says, "Whatever get job done" From outside, Raptor just stares and makes a 'tsk' sound as Rumble somehow manages to escape, "..by the makers.." He glances towards the house. "Get that con close enough to the door and I'll rip him out of there!" From outside, Ploosh! Rippersnapper takes a laser right into his gigantic mouth, feeling the burning sizzle into metal. The sound he makes is as much surprised as stunned, and his charge is stopped as he clamps his jaws a few times, "You hurt Rippersnapper!" he snarls. The landshark feels something clang against his metalic hide, and he rounds on it, furious. His primitive attention turned, he reaches giant, curved claws for Andi. You evade Rippersnapper's grasp attack. Carly Witwicky says, "Oh, no you don't!" Running forward as the Landshark makes a swipe at Andi, she spins around, lashing out with a graceful roundhouse kick aimed at his... 'shoulder,' as it were. Not that kicking a gigantic metal shell would have much effect, being quite human, but at least she might distract him from 'the civilian...'" Carly Witwicky strikes Rippersnapper with kick. Andi Lassiter tries to dodge Rippersnapper's swipe at her, and would have failed if the throw rug under her feet hadn't chosen the perfect time to slip. She falls heavily, the skillet getting knocked out of her hand. From outside, Blue Cassette Tape , somewhat safe, transforms and fires at the top of the sewer, flying out from the road. "Eck" he says, shaking off his arm. He looses no time in flying back to the house From outside, The cassette tape leaps up and grows, revealing Rumble With a snarl, Foxfire suddenly lunges. He leaps at Rippersnapper, snapping his jaws with the intent of latching onto the Terrorcon's neck. Foxfire strikes Rippersnapper with Bite. From outside, Raptor getting tired of this, he reaches in and goes to snag the decepticon within hopefully, not snaggin a human in the process Raptor says, "freakin..decepticon... gah.. why must they be.. so.. difficult!" The giant head turns, the whole body must move to accomplish that, his tail breaking things. The single-minded primitive reaches with the same claws, this time, for Carly. He snarls at the bite from the much, much smaller Autobot, "Rippersnapper is *busy!*" he roars at Foxfire. Rippersnapper succeeds in grasping Carly Witwicky, throwing her off-balance. From outside, Raptor continues to put his arm more into it, by this point-- he is litterly laying on his stomache trying to do-- what probably looks rather humorus. A large autobot-- trying to snag something within. So not an every day event... Raptor misses Rippersnapper with his grasp attack. Raptor says, "Peacekeeper..." Peacekeeper says, "Yes, Raptor?" Raptor says, "have any like.. prongs?" Raptor says, "or like...clamps.. or.. something..." Peacekeeper is silent for a few seconds. "Dare I ask why?" Slag says, "Me Slag say Terrorcons need to be larger" Carly Witwicky squawks loudly as Rippersnapper wraps his claws around her, sending her laser skittering to the ground. Furiously, she fights to loosen herself, though she's horribly outmatched in terms of physical strength... all she can do is kick and punch the unyeilding metal, in the hopes of finding some soft spot... somewhere... Raptor goes silent as well before he speaks with a nervous laugh, "..try to fish out a Terrorcon.." Rippersnapper has ahold of an awful squishy in his clutches, huge metallic claws curling around her, just tight enough to start hurting. The landshark roars triumphantly, his hide scratched with Foxfire's bite. He's too far inside the house to be reached from outside, as well. Rumble opens the front door and steps inside. Peacekeeper says, "Oh Primus above..." Rumble comes flying back in and aims for Foxfire, grabbing his gun off his back. "Slag you!" he yells, attempting to fire at the fox cassette From outside, Raptor yells inside, "Trying singing to it.. maybe it-- will fall asleep-- or give it candy! Like.. Bubblegum!" Rumble strikes Foxfire with Laser. Foxfire says, "Rumble and Rippersnapper...seem to be interested in Andi's house. I can't imagine why--ARGH!" Peacekeeper says, "I'll be there in a few minutes." Andi Lassiter struggles to get up again, clearly in pain from where she hit the floor. "Get out of my house, you pathetic imitation of a lame TV show!" The blaster skitters toward her and she reaches to snatch it up and shoot at the terrorcon's optics. But clearly, she has no idea how to USE a blaster pistol, so instead throws it at Rippersnapper's head. Rippersnapper evades your slap attack. From outside, Peacekeeper arrives from the Outskirts of San Francisco, California to the east. From outside, Peacekeeper has arrived. Foxfire says, "Ow ow ow...JEEZ, that hurts!" Foxfire has been keeping most of his focus on Rippersnapper, but as Rumble speaks, he whips around toward him, just in time to be shot in the left shoulder. He releases a yelp of pain; the shot left the area scorched and injured. "Damn you," he hisses at Rumble, before pouncing at him with the intent of pinning him to the floor. Foxfire strikes Rumble with Claw. Slag says, "Them Terrorcons and Rumble cowards! Fire at them enough and they run!" From outside, Raptor continues to lay there, now however, druming his fingers on the side-walk. Carly Witwicky struggles from within Rippersnapper's grasp, shouting, "A little help here...?!?" Rumble glares at Foxfire. "Gettoffme or your Carly is a goner!" he shouts, attempting to kick the fox off him Rumble strikes Foxfire with Kick. From outside, Raptor hear's carly's voice and raises to his feet with a huff. "..slag it--" He mutters. He studies the roof-line tapping his index finger on it. Was he thinking of doing-- what he was thinking of doing? Andi better have roof-coverage.. From outside, M997A2 roars towards Andi's house, weaving around what little traffic is still around in the area at this time of night, and flicks her headlights slightly as she spots Raptor standing up and moving towards the house. Just what is he thinking? "Wha...?" Foxfire winces at the kick, and backs off. "Carly?!" A deep, vicious growl escapes his vocalizer, and he rushes toward Rippersnapper, rearing up and slashing at him fiercely. "Let go of her!" Foxfire misses Rippersnapper with his Slash attack. From outside, Turtle Van arrives from the Outskirts of San Francisco, California to the east. From outside, Turtle Van has arrived. From outside, Raptor stands over the house and places his hands along the roofs edges, either the roof was going to give in-- or he was going to be lifting up a house. Either way-- he was getting rather tired of this game of cat and mouse. Rippersnapper doesn't pay much attention beyond disgusted annoyance at the little pounds to his claws, "You filthy, you hold still!" addressing Rumble now, the landshark bellows, "You watch squishy! You come here! RIPPERSNAPPER IS ANGRY!!!" He tosses Carly in Rumbles direction, regardless of the outcome of that, and quickly Transforms. Rippersnapper transforms into thick, blocky robot mode. Rumble attempts to catch Carly...! Rumble succeeds in grasping Carly Witwicky, throwing her off-balance. Rumble manages to catch her! Carly Witwicky hurtles through the air, idly thankful at being free of the robotic claws, even if she IS airborne. Her freedom is short-lived, though, as Rumble somehow snatches her out of thin air... "You've gotta be kidding me," she grumbles... Leet says, "X-Men emergency?" Raptor says, "Just...some.. annoying.. double-duces..." From outside, M997A2 transforms as soon as she gets close, frowning at the broken sewer outside. "Primus fire, just what is going on here?" She mutters under her breath. She glances at the broken door, quickly realizing that she's too tall to get inside--backpack or not. "Raptor, what are you about to do...?" She asks, turning her gaze to the flyer. From outside, The nose of the M997A2 folds up 90 degrees over the windshield as the lower half of both sides fold up over the upper part of armoring. Peacekeeper's robotic body uncurls from within this now-'backpack', landing at a crouch before standing at attention, taking in her surroundings. From outside, From Turtle Van, Beep beep! Beep beep! Some dreadful music plays as the legendary TURTLE VAN pulls up to the scene, Leet at the wheel. "I like drivin' in my car!" he exclaims as he looks out for ACTION and ADVENTURE Andi Lassiter manages to get back to her feet, skillet in hand again. "Put her down and get out of my house. NOW." Uh oh. That's worse than Mommy Voice, that's ANGRY Mommy Voice! And she's lifting the skillet to...throw it for Carly to catch. From outside, Raptor doesn't respond, but as a slight creek can be heard from the house, the *YANK* the roof gives away and Raptor staggers back with a roof in his hands. "Decepticons! Leave.. NOW!" He barks downward at the house. He was an angry-seeker bot with a roof in his hands.. yea.. "You better do as she says!" Foxfire tells Rumble. "'Cause if you don't, I'll *make* you!" He glowers at the other cassette. "If you hurt Carly, I'll rip you apart!" Rippersnapper snarls, "Rippersnapper is hungry!" The now-robot glares at the smaller Rumble, reaching to grab Carly from his temporary grasp. Rippersnapper succeeds in grasping Carly Witwicky, throwing her off-balance. Rumble stares. "Slaggit, why do my plans never work?". He then looks up. "SMELT!" he yells. He looks for a target and throws Carly to Rippersnapper before... Transforming to be a much smaller target With a leap, Rumble shrinks, transforming into a small cassette tape From outside, Peacekeeper facepalms. "Raptor..." As much as she'd love to berate him for this, now isn't the time. She can be 'Nurse Ratchet' later. For now, she brings her handgun out of subspace and walks towards the house, peering inside. Rippersnapper looks upward, staring with blazing red optics at the suddenly open roof and at the Seeker hovering high, "Pretend-Seeker-Bot," he curses, loudly. From outside, Leet parks the van, hopping out and saluting. "Well, someone's bringing the roof down, but it ain't over till the fat lady sings... WAIT Andi's in there, BOOM BOOM!" He grins widely. "Who needs a good pwning?" Carly Witwicky yelps, as Rippersnapper nabs her again, in some perverse mockery of a relay race. The constant jerking and shoving leaves her dizzy and disoriented, as she calls out, "Somebody... stop this thing... before I lose my lunch..." Rippersnapper looks upward, staring with blazing red optics at the suddenly open roof and at the Seeker hovering high, "Pretend-Seeker-Bot," he curses, loudly, holding the little squishy Carly in his hand, "Rumble, now!" Foxfire says, "Those stupid 'Cons got Carly!" From outside, Raptor hears his name being said and looks over to Peacekeeper, then down at the decepticon whom seem to love to call him names. He just stares really. He sneers gently. His optics hidden by his visor. "Your two better scram and drop the human-- or so Primus help you both.." Slag says, "Me Slag say fight them!" Peacekeeper says, "I think wer" From outside, Leet strokes his chin. "Sorry Cons, the princess is in another castle!" It is true. Michael Briar is nowhere to be seen. His fist crackles with electricity. "Why don't I just blast the whole thing with electricity, Carly will respawn, I'm sure" Peacekeeper's voice is tense. "I think we're trying to /avoid/ accidentally shooting Andi or Carly in any possible crossfire, Slag." Slag says, "Them big Decepticons take most of fire" Andi Lassiter sees the skillet fall short of reaching Carly and reaches for the next weapon close at hand. A heavy glass vase with dried stems in it goes flying at Rumble's head. Leet says, "If they die, you just have to control-zed it, no problem!" The primitive mind of Rippersnapper understands only one thing right now, "Rippersnapper hates your pathetic hide," he addresses Carly, "He comes here, Rumble promised food inside!" Rippersnapper discards the human wastage to the floor and once again transforms to his landshark mode, to devour the thing nearest to him. And gets hit in the nose by a vase. Rippersnapper transforms into his landshark mode. Rippersnapper misses Foxfire with his slash attack. Blue Cassette Tape transforms and grumbles at Ripper "Yes there's food, can't you smell it?". He looks around at how many Autobots are here. "Yaknow... I think we need to retreat" Rumble says The cassette tape leaps up and grows, revealing Rumble Leet opens the front door and steps inside. Leet wanders in. WHOA!" Foxfire jumps back, effectively avoiding the slash. "Watch it, you big tin can!" He glares up at Rippersnapper, and after a moment, he snorts. "Listen to yer buddy. Get the frag outta here." Is that a UFO coming from the ripped open roof? No, its a... laptop which descends from the sky, hovering down with an odd noise and transforming into the Junkion Leet. "Here I come to save the day!" He exclaims, hands on hips. "But mostly I'm here to kick Rumble in the nuts!" Carly Witwicky skitters across the ground as Rippersnapper finally dumps her off... apparently abandoning their own wondrous plan. Groaning, she rolls away, fighting to keep the contents of her stomach exactly where they were... and grateful that she's not being swung around like a ragdoll for a few more moments. Andi Lassiter reaches for the next random object to throw, and it's...a blaster pistol. "Carly!" She throws the pistol to the other woman and really hopes she catches it this time. Peacekeeper had given Raptor a brief glance as if to say, 'we'll talk later', but ducks inside the house as she tries to minimize any further damage to the structure. "Alright, party's over you two," she barks at Rippersnapper and Rumble. "Now get outta here!" Rippersnapper roars once again, in lust for metal and blood, "CANDYGRAM!!!!" he rattles the rafters, or would, if he was here. Rippersnapper closes in on Andi--the one who had the round metallic object--his giantic mouth opening like a cavern and his claws outstretched, the tangy, organic scent bringing the Decepticon into a fury. You evade Rippersnapper's evisceration attack. Rumble looks around. "Before I leave..." he says, turning to Foxfire. His two arms change into piledrivers as he attempts to punch the fox Rumble misses Foxfire with his Piledriver Punch attack. Peacekeeper sharply barks, "Oh HELL no!" at the sight of Rippersnapper attacking Andi. Doesn't matter that he missed her. /Now/ she's in full Nurse Ratchet mode. "I told you, get the /FRAG/ out of here!" And with that, she lashes out with a fist at the Terrorcon. Peacekeeper strikes Rippersnapper with Punch. Foxfire ducks the assault, then jumps up to bite the piledriver before Rumble can pull it away. He's not about to let Rumble get away with that! Foxfire strikes Rumble with Bite. Andi Lassiter turns just in time to see Rippersnapper barrelling down on her and does the only she can think of to evade him. She throws herself forward under his arms and toward his feet. And it actually worked. But, that's twice she's hit the floor hard, and she's too skinny to have much by way of padding so stays there on the floor. "...ow..." Carly Witwicky whirls around as Andi cries out her name, her vision and mind momentarily snapping into acute focus. The blaster pistol she'd trained with hurtling towards her, she didn't bother to think - rather, just react. Snatching it out of the air, she whirled it around until it was comfortably in her grasp, then trained the laser on the landshark. "Get out of my city," she hissed, sending out one carefully placed blast... before her vision blurs again, and she collapses to all fours, breathing heavy and looking rather pale. Carly Witwicky strikes Rippersnapper with taser. Oh Decepticons, Decepticons, naughty Decepticons. Leet blinks as still they fight despite being horribly outnumbered. "You really need to work on your intelligence skill points!" he exclaims. "You're gonna get mulched. And I told YOU, Rumble!" With that, he dives for the diminutive 'Con, aiming a knee between his legs Leet strikes Rumble with Kick to the nads. Rippersnapper's claws tear through air, his jaws snap at nothing--he's too big and bulky to simply reach down and try again. A punch lands with a dull thud against the side of Rippersnapper's enormous head, and as he turns, long white teeth ready to snap at Peacekeeper, the landshark's right optic shatters, he howls, gratingly and loud. Rumble falls over, with a Foxfire still possibly attached to his piledriver. "That... Hurt you twink" Rumble says to the Junkion. He transforms his arms back to hands and leaps up, running outside... Rumble begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Peacekeeper, Leet, Foxfire, Rippersnapper. Peacekeeper stays back and narrows her optics dangerously, making sure that neither human would be attacked again. "OUT!" She barks, lashing out with a kick this time at Rippersnapper. Ohhh, this Terrorcon /will/ leave--and she couldn't care less if it was in one piece or not. Peacekeeper strikes Rippersnapper with High Kick. Leet grins widely. "MmhmMMMM" as he rubs his hands together, crackling with electricity somewhat. "Oh Rumble, you're not a very bright spark are you, don't go blowing a fuse." A bolt of electricity shoots out aimed at the retreating Rumble. He turns to face the others. "These guys sure are a bunch of noobs, aren't they?" Leet strikes Rumble with electricity. Rippersnapper roars with great metallic thunder and pain, as his total right optic is obliterated, "You RUN AWAY!" he hurls after Rumble. A mighty kick from Peacekeeper connects, knocking the landshark off his feet. He snarls assent at something, and scrambles up, lunging after Rumble toward the door, leaving the delicious kitchen that was beckoning, behind. Rippersnapper begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Peacekeeper, Leet, Rumble, Foxfire. Peacekeeper growls softly as she glowers after the two Deepticons as they finally get the message, then looks down at Andi. "Are you alright, Andi?" She asks, glancing sideways at Carly in concern. Andi Lassiter gasps and curls up to protect herself when Rippersnapper topples, as if that would do any good. Thankfully, he doesn't fall on top of her. The living room sofa, however, doesn't fare nearly so well. Rumble runs out of the house, knocked off his feet from the electric shock, which causes him to tumble out into... Rumble opens the front door and steps out of the house. From outside, Rumble has arrived. From outside, the street! Groggily, he pulls himself up and changes his arms to piledrivers. "Guess what? Looks like yer outta luck!" he yells, slamming them against the ground...! The street and surrounding houses start to rumble as Rumble creates an earthquake, setting off the few car alarms which Rippersnapper didn't on his way here... Leet peeks his head out of the door. "Uuuuh did someone order a shake?" Rippersnapper stands outside, still in his landshark mode. He looks down at Rumble, and then at the house, with his remaining optic. The other is grey, steam rising from it, and crackling occassionally, "You make earthquake on the pointless creatures," he observes, before turning to a nearby car and taking a chunk out of its back end with his jaws, devouring the car in chunks. Andi Lassiter looks around at the groundshake. "Earthquake? Now?" Leet peeks out of the door, then back at Andi. Then out of the door and back at Andi again. "I have a plan. I'm going to hit it lots." And then he pops outside Leet opens the front door and steps out of the house. From outside, Leet has arrived. From outside, Leet wanders in. Peacekeeper quickly drops to a combat crouch as the earthquakes start up and she looks at Leet. "Primus. It must be Rumble," she mutters, carefully reaching over to the unconscious Carly and moving her nearby, fully ready to shield both her and Andi if the house collapses. Although, without a roof, that danger has likely diminished a little bit. Rippersnapper opens the front door and steps out of the house. From outside, Rippersnapper has arrived. From outside, Rumble laughs in victory. "You're acting like I care, time for some vengence! I'm gonna kill Spike Witwicky AND his wife all at the same time!" he yells, piledrivers slamming on the ground. Rumble is so happy in fact, that he isn't noticing the cracks beneath him... Suddenly, the road beneath Rumble breaks right underneath where he was standing, causing him to... Fall. In the sewer. Again. A pile of concrete falls after him, somehow he managed to not hit any nearby cars. However, there is a big gaping sewer hole in front of Andi's house now. "... Smelt" Rumble says, before a pile of concrete lands on him Slag says, "How battle going?" Peacekeeper says, "I /think/ it's over." Slag says, "What happen? Me Slag love fighting story!" Andi Lassiter moves to stand despite Peacekeeper's protective stance, winces, and opts to stay on the floor. Looks like she messed up her knee at some point during the chaos. From outside, Leet simply stands there and stares down the hole. Then he looks up at Rippersnapper. "...yeah buddy, and if you don't clear out, I'll do the same to YOU" Peacekeeper glances down at Andi worriedly, her concern stretching to both human females now. "Hn." She looks around, frowning at the destruction to the building. "Talk about a rotten way to end the day," she comments flatly, turning her gaze outside and seeing the damage to the road. From outside, Rippersnapper continues munching on car, devouring seats and peeling apart the roof with his claws, "Something smells--" Rippersnapper looks up as the road crumbles and Rumble drops from view, "You run away again!" The Terrorcon looks down into the dark sewer hole, "Rippersnapper thinks you puny robot, should rot in stinkhole," though he doesn't specify which, punctuating that with a fierce bellow from his maw, meant to intimidate. He finally Transforms, and with a grunt, blasts off into the sky. Without Rumble. From outside, Rippersnapper transforms into thick, blocky robot mode. From outside, Rippersnapper soars upward into the sky. From outside, Rippersnapper has left. From outside, Rumble manages to pull himself out of the rubble and go flying upwards. "Slaggin Autobots!" he yells, grabbing a piece of rubble that fell off him and throwing it at Leet From outside, Rumble strikes Leet with Rubble Toss. Peacekeeper sighs softly and offers a hand to Andi as she gently picks up Carly in her other hand. "Come on. This place isn't safe anymore," she says quietly, ignoring the chaos dying down outside. "I'll take both of you to Alameda." From outside, Leet simply STARES at Rumble as a little bit of rubble *tinks* off his helmet. "I'm a JUNKION" he says slowly. "You're a RACIST." With that, he aims another kick at the nads at Rumble, in an attempt to get him back into his hole. "Its ET for the Atari all over again!" From outside, Leet strikes Rumble with Kick to the nads. From outside, Rumble is hit by the kick and doubles over, but keeps flying. "Autobot, Junkion, whatver!" he yells, flying up and out of here From outside, Rumble begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Leet, Turtle Van. Andi Lassiter sighs, then accepts Peacekeeper's offer of help while trying to not visibly wince. Also, from wherever he has been during all of this, Spike surfaces to accompany the unconscious Carly back to Alameda. From outside, Leet sighs as Rumble retreats. "Y'know Rumble, maybe we're gonna have to bury y'all in a landfill, you're not selling well enough, you are king of the shelfwarmers!" He touches a lampost, sending a jolt of electricity into the sky after the departing Rumble. "Ah, if only I had speed of the hawk..." From outside, Leet strikes Rumble with electricity. From outside, Rumble is zapped in the sky but manages to escape all the same. Grumbling Peacekeeper shakes her head as she carefully makes her way out of the house--or what's left of it. "I am sorry about your house, Andi," she says simply, wincing at how... 'hollow' her words sound to her audios. That /really/ isn't her intention. Andi Lassiter lets Peacekeeper carry her without any protests beyond the occasional wince. "Wait, did I remember to turn off the stove?"